Alas de libertad
by navy blue glasses
Summary: Erwin Smith, Hanji Zoe, Mike Zakarius y Levi, los pilares de la región de reconocimiento, son humanos y con historias antes de ingresar a esta, cada uno a su razón personal.


**Alas de libertad**

**Capítulo 1**

Los personajes no son de mi autoría, pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfic es escrito a forma de homenaje a su trabajo y a los fans de este. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer.

* * *

Pesadamente camino detrás de ese hombre rubio tan imponente. Ese lugar le parecía especialmente repulsivo, totalmente blanco como un hospital pero a la vez lleno de barrotes y cadenas como una prisión. Suspiro aburrido al momento que los pasos del alto hombre cesaron al llegar a una gran puerta de madre donde custodiaba un militar, de su chaqueta se podían distinguir la figura de un caballo con cuerno, un unicornio.

—Buenos días Smith— Saludo a estilo militar el hombre del unicornio.

—Buenos días Pierre ¿cómo estás?

—Cuerdo, en un lugar como este eso es ganancia— Una risilla boba escapo de sus labios mientras el hombre que acompañaba al rubio torcía la boca de lado y emitía un gruñido—Veo que a su amigo no le agrada este lugar.

—Puedes apostar lo que quieras que así es. No estaremos mucho de todos modos.

—Nadie disfruta su estadía en la casa de la risa, si los que viven aquí mueren por salir, los que vienen de visita le piden al cielo jamás haber pisado este lugar. Las mentes débiles de todos los que están aquí no aguantan para nada la realidad y suelen ser un poco pesados con los visitantes.

—Sus mentes se atrofiaron al estar afuera, al pelear, es una lástima que no todos los soldados estén acostumbrados a la acción—El hombre de cabellos negros por fin se dignaba a decir un par de palabras, cruzó sus brazos serio y caminó para estar justo al lado de Smith.

— ¿Tu nueva adquisición Erwin?— Interrogó el guardia visiblemente molesto por el comentario hiriente.

—Su nombre es Levi, está a mi cargo por ahora.

El guardia silbo de sorpresa.

—Veamos cuanto permanece vivo este— Observó burlesco la estatura del hombre—No le veo mucha madera de soldado—Ahora observaba con desprecio el pañuelo que se anudaba sobre el blanco cuello— "Tiene finta de aristócrata"— Pensó para si antes de sacar de su chaqueta un pesado manojo de llaves y abrir la puerta.

—Por cierto ¿cómo amaneció ella?

La expresión del Levi cambio a sorpresa, no imaginaba que fueran a ver a una mujer, a duras penas podría recordar porque estaban en ese desagradable lugar, aquel molesto hospital psiquiátrico.

—Mejor que otras veces, por lo menos ahora no pregunta por él.

Erwin suspiro de alivio.

—Menos mal, hoy regresara con migo al cuartel, no soportaría tener que explicarle una vez más el porqué Dante no estará ahí esperándola.

— ¡Que! ¿Piensa regresarla al exterior?— Pierre regreso las llaves al cerrojo y cerró desesperado— No puedo permitirle que la saque de este lugar sin una autorización oficial ¡está prohibido!

—Esta hecho— Con un movimiento de la cabeza le ordeno a Levi sacar de entre sus ropas un trozo de pergamino en donde, hasta ese momento el hombre cabellos negros no había tenido la oportunidad de ver el contenido. Ahora con toda certeza sabia a que habían acudido al lugar, pedían la dada de alta de una paciente.

— ¡Quien allá firmado semejante tontería debería estar metido en una de estas celdas! Simplemente no pueden pedir la dada de alta de ella así como así, ella no está del todo bien ¡jamás se curara! ¿Quién fue el desequilibrado?

—Fui yo— Atino a decir dando un paso al frente.

— ¿Tú? Pero si eres un sargento en segundo grado, no tienes la autoridad para hacer algo así.

—Soy el comandante de las la legión de reconocimiento— Le respondió colocando las manos atrás de la espalda.

—Pero ¿y el comandante Begal?

—Murió en la última misión, ahora si me permites quiero llevármela de aquí antes de que se ponga peor.

—Pero…— Pierre tomo fuertemente de la mano a Erwin que decididamente se saco del agarre.

—Tú y yo sabemos que este no es su lugar.

Sin más, Pierre bajo la cabeza y le entrego las llaves al nuevo comandante.

—Bajo su conciencia esta lo que pase con ella.

Erwin acepto con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué fue todo ese show?— Levi estaba demasiado curioso a la escena anterior.

—Hay mucha gente que no confía en ella, su última misión fue un infierno y tuvo una reacción poco favorable para los superiores.

En un sonoro clic la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando al descubierto un cuatro pintado en el más inmaculado blanco, el calor era totalmente abrazador, lo más seguro es que esa habitación daba de lleno al iluminado sol. Tendida en un rincón yacía una figura envuelta en manto blanco, de sus piernas y brazos colgaban pesadas y largas cadenas que conectaban a la esquina contraria de la habitación, junto a ella había una mesa de metal atornillada al piso de piedra y repleta al borde del colapso de viejos libros. El piso se encontraba tapizado de papelas con extraños garabatos y manchas secas de tinta.

—Hanji, Hanji Zoe— Sonrió paternalmente Erwin esperando que la figura se volviera hacia ellos.

—Erwin— Pronuncio la mujer haciendo que su cuerpo se girara lentamente hacia los recién llegados. De su mano izquierda pendía un bote de tinta mientras que de su mano derecha chorreaban hilos de un líquido rojo que terminaba por estancarse en el frasco. Los dos hombres la vieron totalmente incrédulos a lo que la chica sonrió dulcemente levantando el frasco— Cada mes me surten de tinta pero, esta vez agote mi suministro antes, no tenía nada mejor que usar para escribir— Dijo con el tono más natural del mundo subiendo los hombros en un gesto infantil.

—"Está totalmente chiflada"—Pensó Rivaille

—Solo pídemelo y yo te daré toda la tinta y papel que quieras— Smith caminó junto a ella y poso su mano tiernamente sobre la coronilla de su cabeza.

—Hace tanto que no te veía—Lo observo triste y respirando fuertemente—Ese olor amaderado, jamás lo había percibido. Es como respirar en el bosque después de una fresca lluvia de otoño.

Levi intento disimular su sonrojo al tiempo que la mujer le dedicaba una mirada. Llevaba un transparente vestido blanco que dejaba entre ver sus senos, el castaño cabello le caía sobre un hombro en una desaliñada trenza, eso añadido a las ataduras formaran un retrato totalmente erótico en tu retorcida cabeza. Enfrió su mente rápido. Como si la chica supiera leer los labios le regaló ahora una sonrisa divertida.

—Por lo que veo Mike Zakarius te rondo mucho.

—Él le prometió…— Suspiro dejando el frasco en el piso. Poniéndose de pie limpio la cortada de su brazo con el vestido, lo levantó sutilmente dejando entre ver sus piernas totalmente surcadas por cicatrices —Soldado, no me molesta que me vea. Pase casi toda mi vida rodeada de hombres, me da igual si ven de más— Comento al momento de ver de reojo a Levi desviar su vista en señal de respeto.

Ambos se observaron brevemente, los segundos fueron suficientes para ver el brillo de dolor en la chica.

—Hanji, no hemos venido de visita social, hemos venido a sacarte de aquí.

—Quieres decir ¿afuera?—La incredulidad se plasmo en la cara de la joven que no dejaba de frotar su brazo en el vestido—Los doctores han dicho…

—No me importa lo que esos idiotas te hayan dicho, el nuevo comandante soy yo y dependo de tus habilidades en mi tropa.

Ella cerró los ojos divertida.

—Sabía que llegarías lejos, eso no me sorprende.

—Gracias

—Y ¿si yo no quiero ir?

—No tienes opción, a menos que desees pudrirte en este lugar—El semblante de Erwin cambio totalmente.

— ¿Me dejarías pensarlo?— Volvió a sentándose en el piso y comenzó a garabatear rápidamente algo en un maltrecho trozo de pergamino.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Ella doblo por la mitad el tozo de pergamino y se lo entrego con una sonrisa perdida.

—Ábrelo cuando estés afuera. Gracias por venir a visitarme, hacen que me sienta querida— Les dio la espalda a ambos y restregó la herida del brazo tratando de ordeñar más sangre.

—Vamos Levi, volveremos otro día— Ambos hombres se giraron hacia la puerta dispuesto a salir pero fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Hanji.

—Fue un placer Levi— Dijo sin voltear la mirada de su lugar.

—El placer fue mío—Le respondió seco—Espero que nuestro próximo encuentro sea en mejores circunstancias.

—Eso espero yo también.

Ambos hombres salieron del lugar dejándola sola nuevamente en aquel blanco horno.

— ¿Qué es lo que te escribió esa loca?— Sin duda esa mujer estaba loca como una cabra y dudaba del hecho de que Erwin estuviera consiente de sacarla de ese lugar pero, aun así ella era fascinante a su manera, una muy molesta pero totalmente suya.

Los labios de Erwin formaron una media curva, esa sonrisa tan típica cuando conseguía una victoria.

—Dice que pasemos por ella después del almuerzo, quiere disfrutar su última y horrenda comida aquí.

—Ves, lo has conseguido, no sé por qué tanta preocupación, es obvio que quiere salir de aquí.

—Sí— Afirmo leyendo las últimas líneas del papel para él mismo:

"Pd: ese hombre tan pequeño que entro contigo me da miedo ¿es seguro ir con él?"

Corrió como niña aspirando feliz el aroma de la libertad, subió sus brazos al cielo y trato de bañarlos con los rayos del sol. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había visto el exterior. Levi la observo pasmado, le recordaba tanto su actitud de hace unos meses.

—Eres demasiado molesta ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste encerrada?—Pregunto el hombre de cabello negro con su neutral mirada.

—Dos años— Le dijo colocando ambas manos entrecruzadas en la espalda y agachando un poco el cuerpo, se veía tan infantil y demente.

—Dos años no es mucho tiempo.

—Dos años desde mi primera misión.

— ¿Cómo fue?

Erwin carraspeo.

—Hanji ¿sabes qué día es hoy?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Es ocho de septiembre.

— ¿Qué tiene de especial?— Su cara empezaba a frustrarse, si algo importante paso o pasaría ese día lo había olvidado por completo.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños!—Le entrego un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel estraza.

— ¿Para mí?

El rubio asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡Gracias Erwin!— Se colgó de su cuello esperando que no hubiera visto el tinte de rubor en sus mejillas, era tan distraída que había olvidado su propio cumpleaños.

—De nada pequeña, es por eso que espere un tiempo antes de venir a verte, quería que este día fuera tu renacimiento, nunca volverás a ese lugar mientras yo pueda impedirlo.

Unas cuantas lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos, el hombre se encargo de secarlas con la palma de su mano.

—Te lo debo Hanji. Se lo debo— Pensó lo último—Ahora abre tu regalo.

Sus temblorosas manos destrozaron el papel dejando expuesta una cajita de madera. Abrió con cuidado la caja topándose con un par de anteojos de protección.

—No sé si puedas ver bien con ellos, es tu última graduación, si hay algún problema podemos hacer que la modifiquen.

—Gra…gracias— Volvió a abrazarse de su cuello.

* * *

**Bien, tenía grandes ganas de escribir sobre la historia antes de que este cuarteto estrella tomara en sus manos la unidad de reconocimiento. Me tomo con este fanfic unas breves vacaciones de "Notre Famille" mi otro fanfic seriado (descuiden no será por mucho tiempo), ya que este no pienso alargar mucho este. Para el capítulo especial de Hanji me baso en la canción "Reise, Reise" (viaja, viaja) del grupo alemán Rammstein, digamos que la primera vez que la escuche la historia de Hanji me paso como película en la mente. Espero que les guste y nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto, muchos saludos y gracias por leer.**


End file.
